


Every High School Has That One Kid

by tailynn_maria



Category: Mesopotamian Mythology
Genre: (only mentioned not in detail), Dubious Consent, F/M, M/M, but it belongs on a fanfiction site, i cant believe i was allowed to do this, this was written for my uni course
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21840025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tailynn_maria/pseuds/tailynn_maria
Summary: Enkidu has been moving from high school to high school, foster home to foster home for as long as he could remember. Most recently he had been transferred to Uruk High, will this be the place he finally fits in?It's the beginning of The Epic of Gilgamesh where Gilgamesh and Enkidu meet. Except they're in high school.
Relationships: Gilgamesh/Enkidu
Kudos: 9





	1. Cover Page

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this was actually written and submitted for a grade in my university course. I got a 90, so it must not be absolutely terrible.
> 
> Special shout out to my professor, Tracy Spurrier.

This myth was discovered in 8496 CE, almost 50 years ago. It has been dated back to 2009 CE and was discovered in what was known as the town of Stavely, in Alberta Canada.

It was found it what we can assume was a storage cupboard, in the house that was most likely the town scribe.

This myth must have been very important to the ancient people of Stavely, telling a story of the loss and gain of love and family.

The myth was found in pieces, and we have slowly been able to reassemble it as close to its original form as possible but sadly there are still portions missing.

Hopefully one day we will regain all the pieces of this myth and we will be able to look back on this beautiful story that meant so much to the people there.


	2. Chapter 2

Every high school has that one kid. You know, the popular one; the one everyone thinks is the greatest person to ever exist, yet is conflicted if they should really think that. Uruk High’s version of this kid was one of epic proportions and his name fit the role, Gilgamesh. Gilgamesh, a name that is just pretentious enough to demonstrate the fact that he’s from the upper-middle class, yet just ridiculous enough to show that his parents are “cultured” and “creative”.

Gilgamesh was your classic jock, captain of the football team, going to parties every weekend, doing just enough classwork to pass and planning on riding a football scholarship all the way through university. He was also an asshole, leaning fully into the more negative connotations of a jock character, his jokes and actions laden with playful misogyny. For years he had been the pride of the school, winning championship after championship, but the teachers seemed unaware of the way he treated the other students.

“Oh fuck off G, I’m trying to get to class.” Leah pushed Gilgamesh away as he crowded her against the lockers, bracketing her in with his arms.

“C’mon babe, I know you wanna hit this. You were practically begging for it at the last party we went to,” Gilgamesh said in a low voice, ducking his head down and closer to Leah.

At this, she pushed him hard with both hands, quickly enough that he was caught off guard and stumbled back. “I have no idea what you’re talking about, and I’m sure Liam would not be happy to hear you speaking to me like that.” 

She began to make her way down the hallway, Gilgamesh called after her. “And I’m sure you won’t be happy when you aren’t getting any of this hot bod tonight!” Leah scoffed and glared over at Gilgamesh over her shoulder as she turned a corner at the end of the hallway. 

With that Gilgamesh fist-bumped the air, then turned and swaggered down the hallway toward the cafeteria. At the end of the hallway, he pushed open the door, the chatter of hungry teenagers washing over him like the sea.

The cafeteria was a maze of tables, each containing their own group of weirdos. Gilgamesh sauntered over to the large table placed in the middle of the large room, he was met with a plethora of greetings as he sat down in his rightful place. The king of Uruk High.

“G! ‘Sup dude! You hear about the party at Athens on Friday?” One of the members of the table called. 

“Duke, my man! Of course I’m going,” Gilgamesh called back, leaning over the table to give him a solid bro hug then sitting back down. “Where else would I be?” 

“Better hope this one doesn’t get shut down by the cops,” another voice replied.

They all chuckled. “As long as those kids from Cairo don’t show up and trash the place again we’ll be vibing all night.”

They spent the rest of lunch debating what CFL team was going to be winning the Grey Cup and which girls were most likely to put out at the next party. Duke had been trying to get with Ivy for the past couple weeks with no luck and he spent much of lunch going over his plan to woo her at the party, while Gilgamesh did the same with Leah. Sure, she had been dating Liam for the past couple months, but he was pretty sure he would be able to sway her for the night, and if he couldn’t, well, then maybe he’d just take a crack at Ivy himself.

Far too soon the bell for the next class rang and the group slowly dispersed, hooting and hollering down the halls.

Gilgamesh peeled away from the group, throwing open the door to his English class. As usual, everyone turned to look at him, Mr Alberts glaring. At least he was only five minutes late today, he should be glad Gilgamesh showed up at all today. What was not usual was the kid standing uncomfortably at the front of the class that he knocked into.

“Mr Sun, if you could please take a seat,” Mr Alberts requested from his place at the front, gesturing towards the rows of desks. Gilgamesh shot him a smirk and a small salute before moving toward his usual seat near the back. “Mr Wild, if you could introduce yourself to the class.”

Gilgamesh leaned back, prepared to sleep through this class in peace as the kid up front began to speak. “Um, yeah, sure. My name is Enkidu and I’ve just transferred from Notre Dame Collegiate.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Transferring to a new school was never the worst part, at this point, it was actually the easiest. Well, relative to everything else that had to be changed when Enkidu was moved to a new foster home. At his point he had been labelled a ‘problem child’, but that was pretty much anyone who was still in the system at 17. No one actually wanted to adopt a kid when they were past the ‘cute’ phase, and that had been a long time ago for Enkidu.

The actual hardest part was the new family. A few families had other kids, some from the system and some not. Occasionally there were pets. People were happily married for years, others recently divorced. Learning the rules to fit any combination of these families was always a challenge, without even touching on the religious aspects of families.

Generally, he was allowed to go his own way with religion, parents telling him that ‘he should stick with the religion he was raised with.’ Which would have been a fantastic sentiment, had he any clue what his family's religion had been. The last family he had been with had been your classic catholic family. All four kids, as well as their parents, dutifully attended church every Sunday and went to a catholic school during the week. They had a golden retriever and a white picket fence and they became foster parents to help those who were less fortunate.

While they had good reasoning, it was less perfect in practice. Having five kids to corral, one so much different from the others, trying to integrate himself into this white bread family, turned out to be much more work than originally expected. After only 3 very long years Enkidu was transferred to another family over the last weekend. Well family was generous, it was him, his foster mom and 3 cats.

Enkidu had new schools down to a science. Sit in the back, don’t talk to anyone, get your work done on time and stay out of the popular kids’ way. Occasionally this formula was interrupted by teachers, like Mr Alberts, forcing him to introduce himself in front of the class; it was always the English teachers.

“Um, yeah, sure. My name is Enkidu and I’ve just transferred from Notre Dame Collegiate.” He was slightly caught off guard by the guy who’d almost knocked into him coming in the room, interrupting Mr Alberts attempt to introduce Enkidu to the rest of the class.

“Thank-you Mr Wild,” Mr Alberts dismissed him and Enkidu bee-lined to a seat in the back. 

Sadly the only one left was right beside the dick-head from earlier who had leaned his head back in a decidedly uncomfortable manner and seemed to already be asleep. Enkidu slid into the small empty desk with as little disturbance as he could manage.

The class was incredibly boring and Enkidu had half a mind to take a short nap like the kid beside him was doing. Or more accurately, like he had been doing, as he decided this was the perfect time to annoy Enkidu into talking to him. “Psst, hey, new kid, hey, hey.”

Enkidu snapped his head to the side, managing not to fully glare. “What is it that you want?”

“I just wanted to invite you to the Athens party at the end of the week, it’s gonna be totally lit dude,” the kid wiggled his eyebrows as he spoke.

Enkidu blushed at the implications of a ‘lit party’ and shook his head. “I, uh, I really shouldn’t, I’ve got a lot of school work to catch up on and...uh…”

“Oh whatever, it’s just school, not the end of the world, there’s gonna be some girls there that are just dripping for it man.”

“I don’t even know who you are, why would I go to some mysterious party with someone who’s name I don’t even know and, and d-dripping for it? Do you mean what I think you mean? That’s disgusting!”

“Come onnnn, I know you want to get some, it’s like the best part of life dude and for the record the names Gilgamesh”

Enkidu bushed again, pink to the ears. The idea of casual sex was so foreign to him. For so many years the concept of abstinence had been drilled into him, at home and at school, to see someone act to cavalier around the topic was...strange, to say the least.

“I-I don’t think my fos-my mom would be very happy with me going to a party.” Enkidu squirmed uncomfortably, attempting to refocus his attention on the teacher who was talking about essay structure.

“Just lie about where you’re going, duh!”

Thankfully the bell rang before the kid-Gilgamesh-could continue in his attempt to convince him to attend the party. Enkidu swiped his stuff off the desk, slipping through the crowd, ducking under bags to get as far from Gilgamesh as possible. It wasn’t that he seemed mean, per se, it was just that everything he said was so outside his comfort zone and everything he had been taught to believe.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“You guys hear about the new kid?”

Rumours about the “new kid” had been circulating around the school for most of the day, persisting past football practice into locker room talk as they all got ready to head to the diner for dinner together.

“I heard he was in your English class G,” Duke questioned, pulling on a t-shirt.

Gilgamesh made a noise that sounded vaguely like a yes, tying his sneakers.

“You invite him to the party? It’s tradition for the new kids to get as fucked up as possible at the first party,” Duke continued.

Gilgamesh grunted again, not looking up from his shoes.

Duke glanced over at what the other guys were doing, before walking over to the quarterback and smacking him across the back of the head. “Dude, the fuck is wrong with you.”

“Nothing, nothing,” Gilgamesh said as he rubbed the back of his head. “New kid said he didn’t wanna go.”

“Hmmm, guess we’ve got to bring out the big guns man, get Shamhat to talk to him.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Enkidu’s week had just been getting gradually weirder.

Firstly, he realised the kid who was annoying him for most of English class was the most popular kid in school, full high school movie popular.

Secondly, all the other popular kids had been trying to talk to him in the hallways. Nothing more than a simple greeting, but still very strange.

Thirdly, there was a cheerleader that kept staring at him. After his second day, most kids had basically forgotten about him being the ‘new kid’ but this girl had continued to look.

Finally, that cheerleader had decided to talk to him.

“Hey, Enkidu,” she said, flipping her ponytail over her shoulder and leaning on his desk.

“Um, hello, Shamhat right?”

She giggled into her hand and batted her eyelashes. “Yeah, that’s me.” 

“What can I do for you?” Her actions were making him slightly uncomfortable and he leaned away from her slightly.

She leaned forward more, pushing her chest out a bit. “I was hoping I could convince you to come to the Athens party tonight. It’s going to be so much fun and you’ll get to meet a bunch of people from the area.”

“I mean, I’ve got a lot of homework to do, and I don’t know how my mother would feel about me going to a party.”

“Come to my house after school and we’ll study until the party. It won’t be starting until at least ten o’clock. I’ll give you my phone number and text you my address, sounds good?”

Before he could react, she had grabbed a pen and had begun writing on his arm.

“I mean, uh, I guess?”

Shamhat capped the pen. “Fantastic. I’ll see you there.” She threw him a wink over her shoulder and walked away, hips swaying exaggeratedly in her short cheer uniform.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That night Enkidu followed Shamhat to the party, trailing uncomfortably behind her into the large house. He could hear music and teenagers screaming from the front lawn and he stopped in his tracks.

Shamhat turned around, grabbing his hand and pulling him toward the front door. “Come on slowpoke, at this rate they’re gonna run out of alcohol by the time we get in there!”

“A-alcohol?”

“I mean yeah, of course. It’s a high school party. And it’s hosted by Athens. Dionysus is the king of alcohol.” At this Shamhat began dragging him to the door. She was deceptively strong for her stature and had no problems forcing him into the house.

Immediately after walking through the door, a group of people rushed towards them, or, more accurately, rushed towards Shamhat, separating them. As Shamhat moved farther into the throng of people, Enkidu moved to as close to the wall as he could, attempting to merge into the wallpaper so he wouldn’t be seen by anyone.

Sadly, the wallpaper was being wholly uncooperative and he was soon spotted by Gilgamesh. “Enk! You made it!”

Gilgamesh stumbled over, obviously intoxicated.

“Uh, hey Gilgamesh, what’s up?” Gilgamesh ignored him, pushing a red solo cup in his hands, a clear order to drink for him to drink. 

“Gotta catch up with the rest of us, dude. Come on, follow me.”

Much like the way he had entered the house, Enkidu was dragged around the party for most of the night. Belatedly he realised he had been drinking from the cup without thinking about it, just fiddling to deal with his anxiety, but as the cup drained the world went soft around the edges. When it emptied, it was refilled. Enkidu never knew what he was gonna taste when he took the first sip, and eventually, he started drinking faster, either caused by them giving him less alcohol as time went on or because he just couldn’t taste it anymore.

He thinks Shamhat came up to him at one point. They were dancing. Maybe? Maybe it was when they were in the kitchen? Or playing beer pong against Gilgamesh and Duke and every time Gilgamesh scored he got this look in his eye, and the way he was looking at Enkidu, and it made him look so gorge-no! Shamhat. Shamhat looked gorgeous with….with...the way her hair spun around her when she danced? Or how her….boobs bounced?

The way it happened was a mystery, but somehow, at some point, Shamhat was kissing him. Part of him regretted that his first kiss was at a party, but the rest of him was just having a good time. 

Somehow they reached a bed. Enkidu had seen many couples, and occasionally groups of people disappear into some of the many rooms in this ginormous house, but he had not expected to be once of them. That said, he wasn’t exactly against it. But as he pressed against her soft body, he couldn’t help but wish she was...different.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gilgamesh woke with a pounding head and an uncomfortable sleeping position. Both signs of an incredibly successful party.

He got up, stretching and gathering his clothes from around the room. He took a glance at the bed to see who he had ended up with that night

Leah. Just as he thought, no one could resist him for long, especially not at a party.

Gilgamesh left her there, knowing that she would need the rest after what was undoubtedly the best night of her life as he headed to the washroom. He would be surprised if she was up before the evening with the way he must have tired her out.

As he walked out of the washroom he saw Enkidu stumbling out of a different door looking like death warmed over, just as he should after how hard he partied last night.

“Enkidu! ‘Sup man, saw you scuttle off with Shamhat last night,” Gilgamesh called softly, waggling his eyebrows at the other boy.

“Shhhhh,” Enkidu complained. “Too loud, you’re...far, far too loud.”

“Just more proof that last night was fucking lit!”

Enkidu groaned, stumbling closer to where Gilgamesh was standing. “Yeah, fine, you were right, you win. I should have said yes when you asked me the first time.”

Gilgamesh clapped him on the back. “Knew we’d find the party animal hidden somewhere in those polo shirts and khakis.”

“Hardy har har.” Enkidu moved to the bathroom sink, cupping his hands to drink water from

“So….did you hit that?”

Enkidu choked on the water, sputtering as he spoke. “I-uh-I mean, what?”

“C’mon, we all know what happens when Shamhat drags a guy into a bedroom.”

“Well, I mean, I don’t think. Yes, fine, we did...that,” Enkidu sighed and leaned his forearms on the counter.

“Hell yeah dude!” Gilgamesh held up a hand for a high-five, which Enkidu half-heartedly returned with a soft chuckle. “C’mon, I’ll give you a ride home.”

“Oh, sure, let me just grab my phone from the room.”

Enkidu closed the door softly on his way out. When he reached Gilgamesh again they walked slowly through the house, over people who were passed out in different rooms until they reached Gilgamesh’s truck. The ride to Enkidu’s house is silent besides Enkidu’s quiet directions, both nursing their hangovers, Enkidu glancing over to Gilgamesh unsaid emotions in his eyes. When they reached the house they parted with a simple wave and a promise to see each other tomorrow.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

On Monday Ekidu went back to school because that’s what they did back then. He hadn’t fully recovered from his headache but at least he was feeling more alive than he had the day before.

The day was pretty normal until lunch. On his way to the back corner of the cafeteria, he had run into Duke who had decided to drag him to the large table in the middle of the room, mostly full of people who had been at the party on the weekend. 

When he sat at the table Shamhat gave him a wink and he blushed, quickly trying to integrate himself into the conversation going around the table about some sports team.

“They didn’t even make the semi-finals last year! There’s no way they’re gonna win!” Someone yelled from the other side of the table. This caused the level of noise to rise exponentially as everyone began yelling over one another to defend the...football team?

As the conversation began to die down Enkidu saw Leah slam open the cafeteria door and march over to their table with fire in her eyes.

She attacked like War herself. “What the fuck is wrong with you Gilgamesh Sun! I can’t believe you’d do that to me you piece of shit!”

“Whoa, Leah, what’s your damage?” Duke stood up, quick to defend Gilgamesh.

“Stay out of it Duke! This is between me and Gilgamesh,” she pushed him in the chest and stepped to the side to speak directly to his face. “How dare you take advantage of me like that, I told you I didn’t want to fuck you and you waited until I was drunk! I am dating Liam, you had no right-”

“Whoa, chillax girl, I wasn’t ‘taking advantage of you’ we were both having a good time and decided to go have a better time, and I know you were having a better time.” Gilgamesh stood, towering over her.

“I fucking hate you,” Leah began tearing up and Enkidu felt like he should be doing something, helping her but all he could do was sit there and let the anger accumulate in his stomach. “You are disgusting, I was not in my right state of mind!”

“Of course you were in the right state of mind, just perfect for a round with the G-man!”

Leah narrowed her eyes, a tear falling down her cheek, brought her hand back and in a swift confident motion she slapped Gilgamesh across the face before running out the way she came, hair flying like ribbons behind her.

The cafeteria was still for a moment, you could hear a pin drop. Enkidu slowly stood up from behind Gilgamesh, fists shaking in rage. “You. Did. What?”

“We just fucked, she shouldn’t be so pissed about it,” Gilgamesh defended, turning to face his accuser.

“She told you she didn’t want to have sex with you, and you made her do it when she was drunk?!”

“Well, made is a strong word-”

Enkidu cut him off with a hard punch to the jaw. For a moment he and Gilgamesh just looked from his still curled fist into the eyes of the other until something just snapped and they were engulfed into a full out brawl. Distantly Enkidu could feel pain in his face and abdomen, as well as a teacher yelling at them but all he could focus on was putting his fists into Gilgamesh’s face as many times as possible before he was dragged away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Going to the principals’ office totally blew, and Gilgamesh knew this from experience.

They would get a talk about how ‘they are seniors’ and ‘are leaders in the school’ and need to ‘act your age’ before getting suspended for a couple of days. By the time they got back to school, everyone will have forgotten about what happened and they will move on with their lives. 

Well, that was how it usually went, this time the principal was convinced that ‘talking it out’ would be more productive than just shoving them out the door until they mutually decided to ignore that anything had happened.

This left them at an impasse. Neither of them was willing to apologise, both thinking they were in the right. Neither of them even spoke a word, not to the staff and certainly not to each other.

Finally, their parents were pulled into the office in an attempt to shame them into communicating with each other. Which didn’t work either as Gilgamesh had no shame for how he acted in front of his parents and Enkidu’s foster mother seemed disinteresting in what was happening in front of her. When the administration realised they weren’t getting anywhere they dismissed the families giving the boys a suspension for the rest of the day and a warning to not fight in the middle of the cafeteria again.

Both families left through the same door, completely silent until Enkidu started giggling partway through the parking lot. Gilgamesh shot him a grin and they pulled out their phones, having a conversation where their parents couldn’t hear.

Gilgamesh continued texting Enkidu on the way home, where they had transitioned into a lighter conversation after Enkidu had properly argued with him for at least thirty minutes. He didn’t completely understand where Enkidu was coming from, or why what happened was really an issue but he did promise him that he wouldn’t do it again.

Gilgamesh also didn’t understand why Enkidu was able to influence his behaviour so much, or why he got excited every time a new text message popped up on his screen. Sure he was happy to talk to his other friends and when girls messaged him, but something about Enkidu was different.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Enkidu was having a full gay crisis. It had been a couple of months since the cafeteria incident and he couldn’t take it any more. Actually, scratch that, he wasn’t having a gay crisis, he was just having a crisis. 

Not only was he pining after the most stereotypical straight man ever but he was also being moved to a different foster home again! Four months was a new record for him but it couldn’t have come at a worse time. This was the one school where he had made actual friends and was having a good time so of course he would have to move.

He walked into school the next day slumped, floating through his morning classes that he didn’t share with any of his friends until lunch, where he sat silently and picked at his food.

Gilgamesh was the first to realise that something was wrong. “You good dude?” He questioned, bumping their shoulders together. “You seem down.”

Enkidu curled further into himself. “I-I’ll tell you about it after school, okay?”

It was Thursday, the one day a week they both had almost nothing to do so they usually spent the afternoon together, getting lunch or playing video games usually.

They went through their afternoon classes, Enkidu remaining strangely silent. Over the past couple of months, Enkidu had come out of his shell, becoming one of the loudest members of their group. To see him so subdued was worrying to them all.

When the final bell rang Enkidu and Gilgamesh practically ran to Gilgamesh’s truck, speeding to the closes McDonald’s for some food to help the conversation along. Neither spoke as they drove, the silence smothering them like a heated blanket in summer.

They continued driving until they reached a large open field. Gilgamesh stopped and for a few minuted they stared out the window, eating.

“It’s about my-my mom,” Enkidu began. “She’s not really my mom.” He paused, taking a deep breath and glancing over at Gilgamesh before continuing. “I’ve been in the foster system for as long as I can remember, she became my foster-mom a few days before I started going to Uruk and now...she’s sending me to another family.”

Gilgamesh inhaled sharply. “So, you mean you’ll be?”

“I’m gonna have to move.” Tears started gathering in Enkidu’s eyes and he tried to blink them away. “I don’t know where they’ll send me. There’s a chance I’ll keep going to Uruk but it’s unlikely.” At this Ekidu began to cry.

For a moment Gilgamesh just sat there in shock, but the sounds of his best friend crying pulled him out of his trance and he yanked Enkidu into a hug over the middle console.

It wasn’t comfortable but it was the safest Enkidu had felt in a long time as he allowed himself to cry into his best friend, and crushes, chest.

They sat there until Enkidu had cried himself out and for a little while after that. When Gilgamesh finally brought him home, long after the sun had set, all either boy could think about was kissing the other.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gilgamesh knew he had to do something. He couldn’t just let his friend be taken and moved to a different school, who knows where he would end up. What if he was sent to Cairo? Truly a fate worse than death.

He started with what any sophisticated, intelligent teenage boy would do. He asked his mom.

His mother Nin was truly the smartest person he had ever met, sure she had never gotten a degree from university or anything, but she had managed to raise him and that was impressive.

Gilgamesh came busting into the house after his conversation with Enkidu. “Mom! I need your help!”

“I’m in the kitchen,” she called back.

He tore off his shoes, dropping his jacket and backpack on the way in his rush. “Mom I-”

“Oh no you don’t Gilgamesh Sun,” she said. “You go back and you pick up your mess before you even think of talking to me about your problems.”

Gilgamesh turned around throwing his clothing into place just as quickly as before, just with more order and thought about where he was throwing them before rushing straight back to the kitchen. “I need your help with something. You’re a foster parent right?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Gilgamesh, what are you doing? I’ve been to your house a hundred times, why are you acting so weird?”

“Trust me Enkidu, you’re gonna love this.”

Enkidu had been steadily feeling worse since telling Gilgamesh about him moving. The date of his transfer had been looming over him then but now it was real, coming for him like a tidal wave; in just two weeks he was going to be transferred to his new home where he may never see Gilgamesh again, not to mention the fact that in the time since his confession his crush on Gilgamesh had only grown larger. Tonight he would be told where he was moving and who the family was, all he wanted to do was lay in bed until the social worker came to break the news. Sadly, his plan was interrupted by Gilgamesh dragging him out of the house and being incredibly cryptic as to why he had to come over to the Sun household that moment.

He was brought to an abrupt stop in the kitchen where Mrs and Mr Sun were standing around the table near a stack of paper. When he entered Mrs Sun moved over to him, capturing him and Gilgamesh in a hug with a sly smile.

When she let go Enkidu sent Gilgamesh a confused look and was met with an excited smile that had no place in this situation.

“Come, child, sit down,” Mrs Sun ordered softly, gesturing toward the table.

Enkidu sat down, clasped his arms on the table, his confusion only growing.

“Now, Gilgamesh told us about your...sticky situation a couple of weeks ago,” Mrs Sun began, sitting down gracefully; Gilgamesh copied her movement, albeit much clumsier as well as with the screech of the chair moving across the linoleum. Mrs Sun shot her sun a quick look. “And it came to our attention that we may be able to help you.”

Enkidu’s face dropped, he slowly looked from person to person, eyes landing on Gilgamesh and snapping back to his mother. “Do-are you-does that,” He sputtered.

“Many years ago I got registered as a foster parent. When Gilgamesh told us about what was going to happen to you I re-registered myself and got our house checked and well…”

“We got approved to have you move here!” Gilgamesh jumped up in excitement, smile absolutely bursting over his face. He looked...beautiful.

Enkidu started to cry on the spot, tears leaking from his eyes. “Are-are you sure?”

“Yes, sweetheart, we’re sure,” Mrs Sun said softly, placing a hand on his arm in comfort. “You’ll get to stay at Uruk and you’ll live here with us and you’ll never have to worry about being moved again. Now,” she stood up, brushing invisible crumbs off her blouse. “How about you go show Enkidu his new room Gilgamesh.”

Without another word, Gilgamesh grabbed his hand and dragged him upstairs. When they reached the top landing Enkidu pulled him back, finally finding his feet.

“You didn’t have to do that,” Enkidu told him, tears still falling silently down his cheeks.

“I know,” Gilgamesh replied, sun-like smile still present on his face. He grabbed Enkidu’s other hand, pulling the other boy closer to him. “I just...wanted to.” He blushed. “I didn’t want you to leave.”

Enkidu stared into Gilgamesh’s eyes and a wave of confidence came over him. Maybe, if one thing had gone perfectly for him today, so could another.

He closed his eyes, took in a deep breath and moved forward until his lips met Gilgamesh’s. They kissed softly before Enkidu pulled away. Blushing and looking down. “You didn’t have to do that either.”

“I know,” Gilgamesh whispered. “But I wanted to do that too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is way longer than it should be but this is what I've done, hope you didn't hate it.


End file.
